


Lembranças de um sábado à noite

by Gabinos



Series: Nós nascemos da música [9]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gêmeos, M/M, MFCDZ, Peixes, SS BR Takeover, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: “Há 52 maneiras de matar alguém. Uma ou duas são a mesma e ambas funcionam bem.Pensava em você e há algo que esqueci de lhe contar: eu chorava numa noite de sábado.”Afrodite mantinha-se leal ao que acreditava e faria o impossível para protegê-lo. Não importava a missão ou quantos corpos precisaria esconder após cumprí-la. Sua crença tinha um nome: Saga.





	Lembranças de um sábado à noite

**Author's Note:**

> Olar, povo  
> Mais uma songfic? Sim. pq não? :v  
> Embora não seja sábado, é uma musiquinha que gosto muito e super combina com o Afrodite matador do meu coração <3  
> Um agradecimento especial à dona Benuzinha que deu AQUELA betada gostosa <3
> 
> Sobre a música inspiradora:  
> YouTube: http://bit.ly/2MI4yN9  
> Spotify: https://spoti.fi/2MI4Vr1  
> Letra/Tradução: http://bit.ly/2ICvQPQ
> 
> Link pra playlist de songfics: https://spoti.fi/2JOQOOi

Afrodite relaxava em sua banheira, purificando o corpo dos atos horrendos que acabara de cometer. Não que se importasse com as vidas que tirara, apenas não queria os resquícios sobre sua pele. Deveria estar imaculado, aguardando o chamado de seu Mestre. Caso este o chamasse. Ou melhor dizendo, caso Saga voltasse de sabe-se lá onde sua consciência havia sido enterrada.

Era sua rotina de sábado, muito convenientemente, o dia de descanso dos soldados de patente inferior à sua. Quando recebeu a missão do Grande Mestre para executar os desordeiros, logo veio com o plano para isso. Era mais fácil pegá-los desprevenidos, sozinhos e fora das dependências do Santuário. Afrodite podia concluir a tarefa longe dos olhos sempre vigilantes dos companheiros de armas e dificultar qualquer conexão que pudessem traçar até seu superior.

Sair, encontrar, matar, banhar. E esperar. Embora a expectativa de tê-lo para si fosse grande, o aguardar não doía mais como outrora. Protegeria o homem que habitava o corpo de Saga com sua própria vida, não deixando a Casa de Peixes a não ser quando era chamado à presença do Grande Mestre ou quando precisava cumprir sua missão. Um assassinato por semana, para não levantar ainda mais suspeitas sobre o Papa. Ou seja, em um ano médio teria que pensar em cinquenta e duas maneiras de matar. Claro que às vezes a situação exigia mais de si e precisava usar suas próprias técnicas, para o desgosto de Peixes. Mas não havia mal nenhum em repetir algum método uma ou duas vezes, o importante era não ligar a carnificina ao Santuário.

Já devidamente vestido e arrumado, sentou-se ao jardim da Casa de Peixes, o olhar perdido para o caminho que seguia até o Décimo Terceiro Templo. Em sua mão direita, a taça quase vazia e à mão esquerda a garrafa que despejava o conteúdo para a refinada peça de cristal. Tal ato não era mais parte da rotina de sábado, mas sim da longa penitência que Afrodite cumpria, afastado do homem por quem sempre teve muito mais do que apreço ou uma reles admiração.

Seria a solidão a sina dos Cavaleiros de Peixes? Conhecia a história dos que o antecederam, autoexilados, protegendo seus companheiros do sangue venenoso que circulava em suas veias. Afrodite, porém, não se isolava por conta de seu corpo, que não oferecia perigo aos outros por conta do contato, mas sim por escolha própria. Queria Saga. Somente Saga.

Era assim desde criança, quando foi levado para o Santuário. Enquanto os outros cavaleiros preocupavam-se em arrumar tempo para brincar entre os treinos, Afrodite fazia de tudo para impressionar o garoto mais velho que ajudava a tomar conta de todos. Não sabia como se declarar, mas algum tempo antes da confusão toda com Aiolos, finalmente obteve a reciprocidade de seu então amigo. Saíam às escondidas, passeavam pela cidade, iam ao cinema…

Foi numa matinê que criou coragem e roubou um beijo do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Um beijo desajeitado, bobo, que tinha mais sentimento do que sensualidade, mas que foi devolvido pelo outro com o mesmo carinho. No retorno a seus postos, o único comentário de Saga sobre o ocorrido foi um simples “Esse é nosso segredo agora”, dito entre risos, que convidavam Afrodite a rir junto. O jovem Cavaleiro de Peixes entendia as preocupações de seu amigo. Saga sentia-se responsável não só por Afrodite mas também pelos outros garotos que ajudara a trazer para que ocupassem seus postos. Tinha seus próprios sonhos e ambições, não dispunha de tempo para brincar de namorico, ainda mais com os terríveis rumores que se alastravam pelas bocas falantes dos soldados de Prata.

Ignorava, porém, as preocupações de Saga sobre si. Sentia a reciprocidade nos atos do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Mesmo quando não trocavam palavras, entendia a busca silente por afeto do garoto mais velho. Era em seus braços que supria tal necessidade. Em pequenos gestos, afagos, sorrisos. Mas não podia imaginar que, àquela época, Saga forçadamente mantinha-se distante. A última coisa que desejava no mundo era magoar o jovem Cavaleiro das Rosas.

Nunca foram além desse segredo. Trocaram mais alguns raros beijinhos em diferentes ocasiões, a mais marcante delas ocorrendo alguns dias antes da traição do Cavaleiro de Sagitário. Saga o chamou após reunir-se com antigo Grande Mestre. Precisava mostrar-lhe algo. Sua face sempre bondosa não conseguia esconder a aflição, apesar da tentativa. Talvez o próprio Gêmeos não entendesse, mas tudo estava prestes a mudar. Afrodite foi puxado pela mão, o seguindo, sendo levado às pressas para os fundos de seu próprio Templo e convidado a sentar-se ali onde encontrava-se no presente momento. 

Obviamente não sabia explicar o que acontecera ali. Compartilharam seu último segredo daquele tipo. Um segredo doce e marcante, que fez as lágrimas brotarem em sua face novamente ao lembrar-se daquele momento. A despedida de Saga. Foi a última vez que o viu daquele modo. Compartilhou muitos outros segredos com o homem que parecia com o grande amor de sua vida, mas nenhum deles era doce ou bonito. Raramente podia ouvir a voz que fazia seu coração descompassar, mas era sempre tão breve que parecia apenas um delírio.

A Afrodite só restava esperar...


End file.
